


Sympathetic Impulses

by dogtier



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat is having a bad week. Robot helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo Round Five. Prompt: mechanical/technological

It was frustrating. Everything was frustrating. That was the most frustrating part, Kat didn't even know what she was frustrated about. There was just this general gnawing mass of anger and annoyance at the back of her head that just stewed and stewed and kept her from getting anything done. She tried to ignore it, but it was impossible. 

"Is everything alright?" Annie asked. "You're been acting odd lately."

"Everything is fine," Kat said. "Stop asking."

"Alright," Annie said. 

Even though Annie was Kat's best friend she had a problem with sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Reynardine was even worst. He had no place criticizing anyone about anything romantic. Not that Kat was thinking about romance. There was no point in it, everyone she liked was too old or turned into birds and flew away and they were most certainly all _guys_ thanks very much for assuming things _everyone_.

Maybe she should let her hair grow out again. 

"I'm taking a walk," Kat announced. The robots hanging around looked at her expectantly. "Alone."

The trouble lately was that she was never actually alone. When Shadow had first begun his schooling Robot had stalked him like an overprotective mother bird. After a few weeks he had apparently dubbed the Foley classrooms safe zones because he had turned his rooftop crawls towards trailing Kat. 

"Robot," she said, rubbing her temples. 

There was barely even a sound when he landed. She had made him too well. She should have put a damn bell on him. 

"Yes Kat?" Robot said. 

"Why do you follow me around like this?" Kat asked. 

"To protect you," Robot said simply.

"From what?" Kat asked. "What is so damn dangerous that I need a guardian angel watching my every mood?" 

"I'm not an angel," Robot said. 

"Right," Kat said. "Fine, whatever, go now."

Robot hesitated, but he obeyed, slipping back to the dark corners and rooftops. Kat wandered for a bit but eventually headed back to the workshop. Annie and Reynardine were gone. There were still bots milling about. At first they had only come to see the portrait of Jeanne but lately they didn't even go downstairs. They just lurked around the edges of Kat's workroom, watching her with avid eyes and sensors. It was becoming unnerving.

"Out," she said. "Out out out." 

The robots filed out without protest, finally giving Kat some blessed quiet and privacy. She rested her head on her worktable. She was so tired lately. Just tired all the time. Her head was hurting again, pain pressing on her brain stem and radiating all down her spine. Sometimes she just wanted to cry from the frustration. 

It was getting dark but Kat didn't feel like moving. If she went back to the dorms people would expect her to talk. And they'd talk about their boyfriends and look at her weird for not having one and it was all just too much work. 

She knew she was asleep because her head wasn't hurting. That and Aly was there and not a bird, but it was mainly the head thing. 

"Hey Kat," Aly said, holding her hand.

"Hey," she said back.

She was bolder in dreams, she kissed him and climbed into his lap, them both falling backwards onto cool, soft sheets. Aly was a good kisser, at least in Kat's opinion. Even in her sleep she had to admit she didn't really have that many points of comparison. The bed was rocking slightly back and forth and Aly wrapped his arms around her. When she closed her eyes she felt the barest brush of feathers down her bare back. 

She opened her eyes to almost darkness. There was a hand resting on hers. That wasn't Aly. Why was it dark? Why was she still so _hot?_

"Robot?" she asked blearily. 

"I am sorry Kat, I did not mean to wake you," he said. 

She was in her bed, covers tucked neatly around her. She kicked them off. 

"Dammit, Robot," Kat growled "I was just getting to the _good_ part." 

"I am sorry," Robot said again. 

"Fuck," Kat muttered. "Just leave alright? Unless you're going to help you should just leave." 

Robot did not move to leave. Instead his hand came to rest on her stomach.

"Oh," Kat said. "Oh, okay. Yeah." 

Her hands were shaking as she shoved down her ants but Robot was steady, perfectly steady just like she made him. She closed her eyes and pictured the individual pins and circuit boards and wires inside him, how she had hooked them all together and brought them to life. She had to bite her lip when those clever metal fingers slipped lower, rubbing small circles around her clit. 

"Kat," Robot whispered. Her hands gripped the sheets when he slipped a finger inside her. A second one and she brought her arm up to her mouth, biting hard to quiet a desperate keen. 

Her heart was pounding and her legs kicked ineffectually at the sheets, bare toes curling. Robot had carried her here, taken off her shoes, probably counted all her little piggies. Why had she never done this before? She was an idiot. What was the point in having a ridiculously devoted robot if you didn't exploit that just a little? 

"Ah," she gasped, muffled against her bruising skin. "Ah ah ah!"

Maybe more than a little.

Her hips lifted off the bed when she came, her eyes prickling with tears from the intensity. Robot withdrew slowly, wet fingers rubbing circles on her stomach as her chest heaved. It took awhile for her to catch her breath.

"Kat," Robot said.

She felt sweaty all over and completely wrung out. But her head wasn't hurting anymore.

"Kat, I should go," Robot said.

"Yeah," Kat said. 

Robot rose. Kat rolled to face the wall. She couldn't even hear his footsteps, only her door opening and closing very gently. 

She pulled up his schematics in her head, counting the delicate relays as she drifted off. She wondered if he'd let her make a few little improvements. Maybe something that buzzed.


End file.
